clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Epic Plane Flight
In this story, (yes, I've started yet ANOTHER one) some Fanon characters go on a plane ride, and some unexpected things occur.... Note to Screwball: I edited this to add some more detail, you can edit things that you may not like that I edited,-''Sanchonachos'' Note to Sanchonachos: I am giving you the rest of the story to write, since you seem to be interested in it. Enjoy. Prologue The following characters went on the ride of lives- * Ninjinian * Explorer * Fred * Kwiksilver * Turtleshroom (Penguin) * Hat Pop * Snowman 1001 * Akiza Atlus * Sam Rudi * Maddieworld * Tidalwave11 * PabloDePablo * Tails6000 * Speeddasher * Happyface141 * Willy the Penguin/Aviator Willy * Dan Chapter 1 : The Bad Beginning It was a cloudy, but somewhat humid day at South Pole City International Airport, all 15 passengers were waiting at the terminals holding lounge, waiting to board the plane. Everyone was so excited. They were all going to go to a tropical island Ninjnian was really excited, due to the fact that he was about to spend four hours with his crush, Akiza. Of course, in the Fanon universe, nothing goes in the way it was planned.. But we'll get to that later. The lady at the gate announced "Flight 1363 is now boarding!" The penguins lined up, to board the plane. They gave their boarding passes to the lady at the gate, and continued into the jet way. As they entered with their carry-on luggage, the flight attendants greeted them at the aircraft's door. They all put their bags in the overhead compartments, then sat down, there were three seats in each row (one on the left, and two on the right) Tails, Speeddasher, and Tidalwave sat together, Fred, PabloDePablo, and Happyface sat together, Kwiksilver, Explorer, and Turtleshroom sat together, Ninjinian, Akiza Atlus, and Maddieworld sat together, and Willy, Hat Pop, and Snowman sat together. Dan, somehow snuck into someone's luggage for a lead on a criminal wanted by the EPF. That, and Mayor McFlapp had been begged by Dan to get in a story. The flight attendant made the usual pre-departure announcements (you know to fasten your seatbelt...blah, blah,blah,blah,blah and other boring stuff) The flight attendant closed the door, and the plane was pushed out the gate, and was ready to taxi to the runway. "Ladies and Gentlemen, please make sure that your seatbelt is securely fastened, and that your tray tables and seats are in their locked at upright position, since we getting ready for our departure. Thank you." said the Captain. As the plane made a slow taxi to the runway, And who was the pilot? It was the guy who makes all the airline article's character. Then, they took off. The flight had a duration of four hours, some slept, some read, or watched a movie on the PTVs, some talked, and some twiddled their flippers. But the bad thing was, the Captain was about to be knocked out. When the plane had reached cruising altitude, at 25,000 ft. a storm started to brew, with high winds, dark clouds and rain "Ladies and Gentlemen, please fasten your seatbelts, we are now going through some turbulence right now." assured the Captain A boot came crashing through the cockpit's windshield straight into the Captain's face! The pilot moaned, then he went unconscious, but no one knew, because there was no one else in the cockpit except him,even the flight attendant After five minutes, the plane started to dive down and rise again, so the flight attendant went to check on the pilot She saw a boot on the floor, a smashed windshield and an unconscious pilot, she tried to wake him up but it was no good. The flight attendant quickly ran out and was breathing heavily, one of the passengers asked what was wrong. So she whispered to him, "I don't know what happened, the Captain is unconscious, and he blacked out and I don't know how to fly this thing, so hope that someone on this plane can save us!". The passenger, upon hearing it said : "THE PILOTS UNCONSCIOUS! AAAH!'' Everyone in the cabin started to panic, at twenty-five thousand feet what were they going to do? Everyone that is, except Willy. He just excused himself to the lavatory. Chapter 2: Willy the Aviator When Willy emerged from the lavatory, he had become Aviator Willy. Then he slowly walked down the aisle and went inside the cockpit "Will, why are you walking so slowly?" asked Ninjinian. "Dramatic effect?" "You know that's cliche." said Willy "I'm actually just walking slowly. Willy pulled on his goggles, and sat down. "Time to get this this plane to safety" said Willy, as he sat down in the captain's chair They were in the eye of a storm, the plane was rattling, and was shaking from side to side Willy turned on the GPS, but got a minimal signal from it. "Hold onto your cookies everyone!" shouted Willy. "Oh, and don't throw 'em either." Ninjinian put his cookie down. "I meant puke"said Willy, turning the plane to a clearer area And so Willy got them out of the storm, but one of the wings was damaged from the wind. "Guess I'm going to have to repair it." "But you could get hurt!" protested Explorer. "Explorer, buddy, I've got gloves, an apron, a welding mask and blowtorch. How could anything go wrong?" asked Willy. "Call it a hunch"said Willy Willy put on the items stated above, and then climbed out. "Oh and Ninj,"asked Willy "Yeah?"responded Ninjinian "Ooh, the flaps and spoliers are broken, seams like we'll have a really hard landing when we get there." said Willy "If I don't make it, give this to a museum." Willy said as he handed Ninjinian his pilot hat "What a brave penguin." Ninjinian said. "More like a brave, stupid penguin." Happyface retorted. "All right, someone has to pilot this thing. Who's gonna do it?" questioned Ninjinian. "I'll do it." volunteered Kwiksilver. "Alright Kwik, show me your pilot license!" asked Ninjinian "Well, I did some work in the Air Force back in the days...so here" said Kwiksilver, giving the card to Ninjinian "Wow, a Lieutenant? Why didn't you tell me?"said Ninjinian "Well, I'll get into the cockpit" said Kwiksilver, walking away "Sure hope you know what your doing." said Fred. Meanwhile, out on the starboard wing, Willy was repairing it. "Phew! Who knew blow-torching could be so much work?"said Willy, standing up. As Kwiksilver piloted the plane to a lower altitude, Willy came back in. "All right guys, it's fixed." Willy said just as one of the jet engines failed. The plane swiftly swooped to one side, since it was running on one sole engine. Meanwhile in the cockpit, Kwiksilver was trying to keep the plane from stalling, as it was already at 8,000 ft. Everyone looked at Willy. "Hey, I didn't do it!"said Willy "We aren't saying you are," Explorer said. "But can you fix it?" "Um, no, it is too dangerous."answered Willy Everyone screamed, again, and Willy took control of the plane once more, as they plummeted to a mere 2,000 ft. Chapter 3: Crash Landing "All right guys, we're going to crash into a island, but we could divert to the airport on the island, which apparently is closed," Willy started to say. Everyone was still screaming, and now since they heard THAT they were screaming even LOUDER. Willy had enough with the screaming, he almost broke the yoke (the steering wheel) off the "WILL EVERYONE JUST SHUT UP FOR FIVE MINUTES!" Willy said on the radio. Everyone stood still, "You didn't have to yell." Tidalwave complained. Willy just rolled his eyes "Anyway, I have an idea." said Willy Willy then saw a small beach, in which he could land in. Willy then said " I can land safely on that beach, it is wide enough and long enough to do so. "Good idea." Fred said. Willy turned the plane around and then slowly descended to the the sand below. The plane hit a bump and then it's right wing broke apart into tiny pieces and the engine was pulled off as well., "Waaah!" screamed everyone They all had cuts and bruises everywhere! They felt dizzy and some took out the bags and puked. "Okay, just open the door and get out, now!" said the flight attendant Explorer tried to open the door, but then it snapped off. Everyone jumped out and felt the kiss of a warm,but sandy beach. "What to do? Set up a camp?." Kwiksilver said. "Yes, do that, me and Maddieworld will get food" said Willy "What do we do? We are a lost in this unforgiving world! Aaah!!" said Fred "Oh, relax bro, lets just chill out" said Explorer trying to crack open the cargo door. "So what do we do, no one even lives here!" said Happyface "There are people living here! There is an airport just 15 miles from here." said Tails "Not exactly" said Akiza " That airport was closed since 1995, it was just a military base for 3 years, until it closed." Then, Willy and Maddieworld came back with fuzzy bananas and some O'berries. "O'Berries? That's puffle food, I ain't eatin' that." said Happyface "Oh, come on, man, it's totally safe." said Hat Pop "So have Kwiksilver and TurtleShroom come back with the stuff for our camp" asked Maddieworld "Nope, I think they are just fetching some bamboo?" said Willy Explorer then broke into the cargo door, and gave everyone their luggage "Finally! My precious stuff!" said Happyface "Willy, can't you just contact someone from the plane's radio?" asked Fred " Good Idea Fred, I'll tune the radio right now" said Willy Will then climbed aboard and tried to contact someone at the nearest airport, in Club Penguin City. He put it at 118.5, which was the frequency for the airport. Willy then said into the radio "Charlie-Penguin-Charlie Tower,Charter 1134 is down," But there wasn't a response. So Willy emerged from the cockpit and got some snacks from the galley, and took them outside. "Look! Willy has Peanuts, Cookies, Pretzels and Chocolate!" said Ninjianian Everyone rushed to Willy and took something. Then, they saw a helicopter flying low,looking like it was landing, and what were they going to do? Dan yelled something about us not being able to die because of some death code... Isn't Explorer the one who usually says that? Chapter 4: The Arrival Everyone started jumping and shouting, trying to get the pilot's attention. But it was useless. The pilot didn't see them and kept flying over the beach, and did'nt see them "Man, I feel like I'm on Gilburt's Island!" complained Fred. "At least you ain't on Survivor." said Happyface, walking by. "Eh, whatcha gonna do?" asked Willy. "But for now, let's set up some huts."said Akiza "Yes, we will need to set up at least 5, with three people in each hut." said Fred, with his calculator "But, where do we sleep?" asked Maddieworld "We can sleep on those inflatable rafts from the plane's cabin, we have seven rafts, and five floor mattresses,and we have four hammocks, and one for the Captain and one for the flight attendant , " said Willy "I call floor mattress, I'm not sleeping in a raft, !" said Happyface. "Hey there is Kwiksilver with some bamboo!" said Explreer "Just set this down, right here and there" said Kwiksilver The penguins began to set up camp. They set it up so that their was three hammocks in the huts, just like on the plane, but PabloDePablo and Happyface had some arguing, so Willy took Pablo's place, and Pablo went into Hat Pop's and Snowman's hut. "Snowman, don't touch that!" said Ninjinian Snowman accidentally pushed Kwiksilver who fell, then broke the bamboo wall. "GRRRRRRR!" said Ninjinian "What's wrong dude?" asked Happyface "I WORKED FOR 30 MINUTES ON THAT AND SNOWMAN COMES ALONG AND BREAKS IT!" shouted Ninjinian "Yo, no need to fuss!" said Happyface Soon it was the end of the day, with a beautiful sunset glow, everyone was relaxing, playing in the water and trying to fix a broken wall., and Willy was trying to start a fire, but there were some incidents with that. Over by a rock jetty,bay a small bay Pablo and Dan were sitting on it, discussing their lives. "I can't believe Tails would rather spend time with WILLY than with me. I mean after all, I am his COUSIN." Pablo said. "Well, usually cousins just hang out a little, but soon want to do other things," explained Dan. "Still," Pablo said. "What?" said Dan "I remember our chickhood, I remember playing with him a lot, we played tag,we played a lot of things, like skip rope, hop stoch, I mean we were like best friends, and now we are like distant reletaives who don't know each other." answered Pablo "Well, you still have a lot of juice left in you, you should go talk to him." answered Dan "Good Idea, I should" said Pablo, leaving the jetty Meanwhile, Maddieworld and Akiza were cooking a Mango Salad for everyone to eat. "Has Hat Pop caught the fish yet?" asked Akiza "No, I don't think so, he's been there for thirty-minutes," said Maddieworld, while slicing some mangos. Then, Hat Pop came up with a big-sized mullet "Whoa! A Mullet, It can feed us all for dinner!" said Akiza "Guess we are having Mango Mullet." said Maddieworld "Now, Hat Pop, take ALL the guts out, last time you "cleaned" it I found a fish stomach in my mouth." said Akiza "Okay" said Hat Pop "Now, take this knife, and take the guts out." repeated Maddieworld "Good, now we should get the generator, the small stove and the gasoline bottle, and lighter from the cargo hold, tell Explorer to get it." said Akiza "Explorer! Get me the generator, the stove, the gas bottle and the lighter from the cargo hold" said Maddie "Okay, fine!" said Explorer, who walked back with the things "Thank you very much, you'll get a huge slice of Mullet for your reward!" "YESS! Thanks!" said Explorer "Now, let's set this all up" said Akiza Sancho Monte Captio, the captain, was still unconscious, and the flight attendant was caring for him in the "Health Hut". "How's Sancho?" asked Willy "He's okay, he has a pulse," said the flight attendant "Hey look, he is waking up" said the flight attendant "What..happ..pen.ed?" stuttered Sancho Quicksilver came in with a giant bamboo pole, which knocked out Sancho again "And now he is asleep again" said Willy, walking out As Willy was walking out, he noticed some gasoline in a bottle,and a lighter right beside it, which was very unusual. So willy got some wood, a lighter, rocks and of course, the gasoline bottle. Willy put the rocks in a circle, and put the wood inside of it. He then poured the gasoline on, then lit the wood, which created a huge explosion, but started a pretty good bonfire. "Nice fire!"said Explorer "Where's the marshmallows?" said Explorer "We don't have marshmallows" answered Willy "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" screamed Explorer, running in circles "What happened to him?" asked Tails "Let's just say no marshmallows were found" said Willy "Well, we should hit the hey now, the moons awake now, with eyes wide open." said Fred "No, not yet!" said Maddie "Dinner's here!" said Akiza She took out the mullet from the small oven and served it to the other penguins "Thanks!" said Fred "Good job with the mullet" said Kwik "Dis food is d'bomb!" said Happyface Everyone dug in, and ate their Mango Mullet, and enjoyed it too. "So, at least we are all safe" said Hat Pop "Cheers to Willy!" said Tails Then, everyone toasted their Pina Colada smoothies, and ate their Mullet "Hey? Where did you get the stove, the blender and the utensils back there?" asked Fred "Oh, Maddie was supposed to do a cooking show on the island, on The Harpo Show, remember?" said Akiza "Oh, yeah, I forgot that part." said Fred Thank you said Maddieworld "Okay and for desert is Tofu Balls?" said Akiza, "Ewww!" said Explorer running to his hut. "What?This is worse than that Stinky Lettuce Ice Cream at that store at the airport I ate" said Happyface, grumpily "Okay, so dinners done, and we got to prepare breakfast at seven." said Akiza "Yeah, We'll do that," said Maddieworld, heading to her hut. "Okay, Good Night" said Willy "Good Night" everyone responded They soon went to bed, While laying on their beds, Fred said " Are we stuck here forever?" '' No we aren't '' said Happyface "It'll be like two days before someone knows we are here, duh!' "Yeah, according to my calculations, that is a 30% chance" answered Fred "Just go to sleep, and douce the flame" yelled Explorer, annoyed by the talking. Kwiksilver, meanwhile, was trying to fix his Vortex Manipulator. It had been damaged in the crash. "Sprocket, hand me the Sonic Screwdriver."said Quicksilver Sprocket handed Kwik the Screwdriver and Kwik started buzzing it around the watch. Ninjinian came in. "Hey Kwik. How's the Vortex going?"said Ninjinian "It's hopeless, Ninj. I'll need some spare parts, and I haven't got any."answered Kwiksilver Ninjinian walked away sadly. Chapter 5: The Story Back Home A news segment from PNN, "Breaking News from Club Penguin City, a Charter flight, carrying 15 people is to be feared to have crashed into Weddell Sea, east of Club Penguin City, Tina Reyes, with the story." said the news anchor "Tina" said the News Anchor, calling the reporter. "Thanks, Don, I'm here at South Pole City International, the aircraft was a Snowing 737-300, and took off here at this runway, at 3:01 pm yesterday afternoon, the aircraft's captain was Sancho Monte Captio, the Mayor of Polaris, the aircraft was also carrying Explorer 767 and Maddieworld, the Empress of Snowzerland. Now, air-traffic controllers at CPC airport have tried to contact the aircraft, but have failed to do so" reported Tina. Then, a speech from the ACAO came on, "We are not sure on the status of the passengers or crew of the aircraft. We have located the aircraft's location 30 miles from CPC Airport, but have not found pieces of the aircraft anywhere at the location with our helicopters, submarines or boats, we are now searching the beaches of the islands in the area, to see if the aircraft's pieces have washed up ashore." said the ACAO spokesman "So, we will keep you up to date on this story, as soon as we receive new information, Tina Reyes, PNN" said Tina. The newspapers all reading: Then, at the Naval Station in Polaris, "Commander, we are sending 21 fleet to search for the aircraft, correct?" asked the Intern "Yes, we are, now, tell the Commander on the USS Gemini, that they have to send 7 of their F-18s, by order of Polaris"replied the Commander "Okay, then, are we sending 2 medium-class destroyers?" questioned the Intern "Okay, I'll contact the destroyer to give em' a go." said the Commander "SS Pengu, to Sector 4-G, SS Gary, to Sector 6-F".yelled the Commander into the radio "All eleven helicopters, search the area from Sector 1-A to 21-J. The tower will clear you guys for takeoff.:" commanded the Commander Then, all the fleet was sent, as they disappeared over the horizon, the Commander said " We hope we find them ,soon, soon enough." Back on the island,it At the "Health Hut" , "Hey, look he is waking up!" said Explorer "Yo, man, wake up, or you gonna taste fresh ocean water when yous gonna wake up." Happyface yelled, glancing at Sancho "Wh..wh.er.e am..I..?" stuttered Sancho, waking up "Well, we crashed onto this island, something apparently knocked you out while you were in the cockpit." said the flight attendant "Okay, then, who landed the plane here?" asked Sancho "Well, Willy did." said Fred "Thats me!" said Willy "Oh, Willy, show me your pilot license please," asked Sancho "Oh, here, I fly for Club Penguin AirFlights on regional flights." said Willy, handing the card to Sancho "That's good, so I best be getting out of bed." said Sancho, sitting up, and getting out of bed. "Now, how's the plane?" asked Sancho "Not to great" said Maddieworld "See..." said Hat Pop "Okay, that was in old fleet from some charter airline." agreed Sancho "Now, let's just get my stuff." said Sancho, walking to the cargo door. He stepped in and got out his suitcase, and boxes of things "Hmm, you, Explorer, get this box, don't drop it!" said Sancho, handing Explorer the box "Open it, now!" said Sancho "Get this knife and slice open"said Explorer, while opening the box There, in the box, was a radio communications system, with a built in solar panel. The penguins oohed and aahed, they wanted to touch it, but Sancho took it and turned it on. "Willy set to 1-1-7.8, Polaris tower." said Sancho "Setting to 1-1-7.8, Polaris tower." responded Willy Willy, then punched in the numbers and then Sancho said "Penguin-Freeze-One-Niner-Shiver-Ninja is down, I repeat Penguin-Freeze-One-Niner-Shiver-Ninja is down." Back at Polaris Int'l Airport, "Oh, my gosh," said the Air Traffic Controller "What is it?" asked the supervisor "Flight 1363, contacted Tower." said the Air Traffic Controller "Oh, stop, last time you thought that Santa was on the radar." replied the Supervisor "Seriously,they contacted, here listen" assured the Air Traffic Controller "Tower, have you received my last transmission?" asked Sancho "Yes, Niner-Shiver-Ninja, announce position." commander the Supervisor, "Niner-Shiver-Ninja, 43 miles southeast, eleven o'clock, coordinates 66°45'20.21''S 48°36'23.09''E." answered Sancho, reading his GPS. "Niner-Shiver-Ninja, transmission recieve, stand-by for next transmission, " said the Tower "Finally! I was right and you were wrong!" said the Air Traffic Controller "Okay, fine, just, get back to work." said the Supervisor, walking away Back on the island, "They are coming, we will be saved!" said Sancho "YEAAA!" everyone screamed "Thank you Sancho so much!" said Fred "You're welcome guys," responded Sancho "So, will they come in like 2 hours?" asked SamRudi "I do not, know, the Tower only said, Please Stand By": said Sancho "Hey, I see some black things coming!" said Hat Pop Everyone turned their heads towards a small jetty, far in the distance, black vehicles were approaching "Over here!" shouted Maddie, waving her arms Then, everyone got into it and started waving their arms and shouting "YO!" said Happyface "Come, here!" said Akiza, jumping But, soon black speedboats and black helicopters were approaching. Chapter 6: The Rescue A few minutes later, the black speedboats arrived on the island, one of the drivers said: "Hello? Is anyone here? We are from the US Navy!"\ "Hey! Boys! Over Here!" shouted Akiza "Miss, are you from the downed flight, Flight 1363?" asked the Commander "Yes, I am" answered Akiza "Then, where is everyone else?" asked one of the army privates "They are just by the beach, relaxing and playing..Oh and, would you guys like some lunch?" wondered Akiza, leading the penguins to the beach "Sure, what are we having?' asked the Commander "Mullet" said Akiza The soilders walked to the beach through the small grove of plam trees Everyone then saw the soilders, they came running to them saying:\\ "Thank you, Thank you!" , "You saved us!" and "Woo!" Everyone then sat down at the bamboo picnic tables, with their bamboo plates, forks and knifes, and passed around the Mullet. "So? What happened back home?" asked Sam Rudi "Everyone was panicking, from PNN, to PTV were scared for you guys" responded the private "Oh, no!" said Sancho "How is Katy?" asked Sancho "Oh, she is so worried, she just attended a service at the Kristal Cathedral back in Polaris, she was wearing a black dress..." answered the Commander "Mmmmmm.....This mullet is so good!" said one of the privates "I know, I used fresh mangos, found on the island! " said Maddieworld "Guys, I'm calling base telling that you guys are here" said the Commander, getting out his radio "Base, Team Beta, on Willis Island, 23 miles southeast, five o' clock, send back up and USS Gemini, the passengers and crew have been found" said the Commander into his radio phone "Sending backup, thanks" said the base commander A few hours later, "Hey look! A ship!" said Explorer, waving his arms Everyone turned their heads and ran to the beach, "Shippy guy! Come here!" said Happyface The ship docked at the jetty The Commander took a ladder and placed it beside the ship, he told everyone to climb the ladder and into the commander tower "Well, we are heading home,guys, so we'll take your bags and put it on one of the speedboats, the crew onboard will assist you in any means, so have a good trip" incstructed the Private The rescue team got into their speedboats and waited on their boats by the edge of the jetty. "So long island! Hello Home!" said Fred "Yes! Finally!" said Explore r "Whoo hoo!" said Willy, climbing the ladder "Bye, island!" screamed Maddieworld Everyone then climbed aboard and waited in the Commander tower. "Captain, are you ready to depart?" radioed the Commander from the speedboat "Yep, ready, setting the throttle to full speed." responded the Captain The ship left, and departed the jetty, everyone was standing at the back of the boat, looking at the island, until it disappeared over the horizon. "I'll miss it" said Hat Pop " We all bonded together" "Yeah, me too, Hat Pop, me too" said Sancho "Fred can you calculate the duration between the island and the Port of Polaris" asked Sancho "Sure" said Fred "Okay, my calculator says about 3.2 hours." Then, three hours and twenty minutes later, A crowd at Pier 12, were their shop was arriving held up a sign saying "Welcome Back!" and through streamers and balloons, Then, a gangway was pushed to the ship's door and everyone stepped down the stairs "It's great to be back home!" said Dan "Yep!" said Explorer running down "We sure had a fun time there and I miss it a little" said Sam Rudi "Yeah, we all bonded together" said Fred "Honey!" said Katy, running to Sancho "Daddy!" said Jacob, "Hi Buddy? How is it going? Did you miss me?" Sancho asked Jacob in a sweet voice "Hey sweetie, haven't seen you in a while!"yelled Sancho to Katy "I was so worried for you!" said Katy "Yes, me too, me too." said Sancho Monte Captio So, everyone was fine, and we learned our lesson from that crash, and everyone walked away from the port The End. Category:Stories